1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to equipment for the linear feeding of cable ends to finishing units, which process the cable ends.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A cable-treatment apparatus, by means of which the cable is cut to length, freed of insulation at the ends and provided with a crimped contact, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,587. The cable ends are fed by means of a transfer device to a processing station. For this purpose, grippers, which take over a cable to be transported and feed it to the processing station, are arranged at an endless chain. The endless chain comprises a linear portion in the region of the processing stations and is guided back by way of deflecting wheels. A lever mechanism closes and opens the grippers. The spacing of the grippers from each other is chosen so that the following gripper gets into the initial position of the leading gripper standing in the last processing station.
A disadvantage of the known apparatus is that the grippers are connected mechanically by way of the chain. The processing stations must be oriented to the chain and to the spacing of the grippers from each other in the chain. The smallest possible change in spacing is predetermined by the length of a chain member. Moreover, the play between the chain and chain wheel, which is caused by the engagement of the chain wheels in the chain, has a negative effect on the accuracy of laying-in of the grippers, which in turn influences the quality of the crimped connection. The play can also set itself only in the course of time and/or vary in the course of time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide equipment for the linear feeding of cable ends to finishing units which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art and which simplifies the finishing of cables.
Pursuant to this object, and others which will become apparent hereafter, one aspect of the present invention resides in equipment for linear feeding of cable ends to finishing units which process the ends, which equipment comprises a transfer guide, a cable feeder having at least one transfer unit which is movable in a forward and rearward direction along the transfer guide, and a gripper unit operative to move the cable ends in at least one direction. The gripper unit is arranged at the transfer unit so that the transfer unit and the gripper unit are operatively arranged to take over, feed and deliver the cable ends.
In another embodiment of the invention the transfer unit is movable linearly in one direction and the gripper unit is movable linearly in at least one other direction.
In still a further embodiment more than one transfer unit is provided. The transfer units are independently operable.
In still another embodiment more than one gripper unit is provided wherein the gripper units are operative independently of one another.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention the gripper unit includes gripper elements which are movable independently of each other. The gripper elements each have grippers. It is possible for each of the gripper elements to be movable in a y-direction by a spindle. It is furthermore possible for the gripper units to be movable in a z-direction.
The advantages achieved by the invention are to be seen substantially in that a modular construction of the finishing installation is possible by the cable feeder according to the invention. The finishing installation can be equipped according to application with more or fewer finishing units. Accordingly, the cable feeder can be adapted in its performance capability. The calibration of the positions to be moved towards for the cable feeding can take place, for example, manually or by means of a learning travel after the assembly of the finishing installation or after a re-equipment of the finishing installation. It is furthermore advantageous that cables of different cable diameters can be finished without re-equipping the cable feeder. The cable feeder can take into consideration the depth of laying-in, which is dependent on the diameter of the cables and thus different, during the feeding of the cables to the finishing units. The cable parameters can be communicated to the cable feeder in terms of software.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.